Three Times Nick Met Macy in the MIddle
by Cayology
Summary: Title say's it all. Lots of Nacy! Rated T beacuse I feel like it. One-shot


**A/N- I had this Idea a while ago and just finished typing it up. It takes place like there's no Jonas L.A. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Jonas Brothers, The TV Show Jonas or the song Fly With Me.**

3 Times He Met Her in the Middle.

The first time he met her in the middle was three months ago.

They were sitting together in the school cafeteria. Joe was retaking a test, Stella was home sick and Kevin, well no one knew were Kevin was. Nick and Macy sat in silence, munching on their lunches, trying to think of something to talk about.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair." Said Macy, trying to start a conversation. Nick's reaction was however not what she was expecting.

"You're what?" spluttered Nick staring at her.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair." She said again.

"How short?" Questioned Nick, his voice demanding.

"Into a bob." She responded showing him about how short it would be.

Nick gasped at her. Was she really going to cut off all her long, beautiful, dark brown hair.

"What." She asked getting nervous, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you want to cut it." Nick asked, wondering why she would ever want to cut off her silky mane of dark brown heaven.

"I'm just bored of my normal hair cut." She shrugged.

"But," He stammered, "Why would you want to cut of your gorgeous long hair." He noticed that his hand was mindlessly fingering her hair and he jerked back quickly."I um mean um,it's not that I think your hair looks like a goddesses or anything um..." He looked down in embarrassment.

While still confused by this bazaar turn of events, she was also astonished that Nick thought of her hair in such a way. "So, you really think my hair looks like a goddesses?" She asked hope in her eyes. Nick nodded but didn't look up. "Well then maybe I can meet you in the middle." She said, "I will only cut off an inch of my hair." Macy offered.

Nick slowly raised his head. "I think that would be a good idea." He said smiling at her.

As Macy turned to walk away she thought to herself, maybe meeting in the middle was

something they should do more often.

The second time he met her in the middle.

Nick sat on his bed with his guitar in hand, crumpled sheets of paper surrounding him, his eyes staring unseeing into space. For anyone who knew him, it was clear he was writing a song, to be more specific. His mind was churning and churning until his thought became mush. He put his head in his hands, fell backwards on his bed, and groaned so loudly both his brothers came running.

His brothers thundered up the stairs running to his bed. When they found him he was curled up in a ball head between his legs muttering under his breath words they couldn't figure out.

"Man you okay?" Asked Joe already knowing the answer.

"No I'm not." exclaimed Nick uncurling himself, to stand up and pace.

"Are you still freaking out about that song." Kevin asked.

"No, I'm worried that a giant panda bear is going to come and eat me!" Nick shouted collapsing in a chair.

"Oh, don't worry Nick, we're all afraid of that." Kevin reassured Nick.

"Anyway," Joe said trying to get back on topic. "Why don't you just go for a walk or something. Go find inspiration.

Go find inspiration... go find inspiration. The words echoed through Nicks head. Then he knew what to do. Nick jumped from his seat, pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial four. He bounced slightly while the phone rang.

Ring, Ring Ri- "Hello?" Macy Misa answered.

"Hey Mace, it's Nick." Nick hurriedly explained

"Oh hey! Whats up?" Macy began, but nick interrupted her.

"I need your help." Nick said his voice pleading.

"Okay, where do you want to meet." She said. That was one of the things Nick loved about Macy, she never questioned him.

"Let's meet in the middle." he suggested. "Lincoln Park."

"Alright, see you there in ten minutes." She agreed before hanging up the phone.

He sat on the cold wooden bench, in the chilly autumn air, shivering in only a long sleeved shirt and jeans awaiting her arrival. At last he saw her, her newly cut (only an inch) hair flowing behind her like a dark brown river as she jogged toward him. His cold momentarily forgotten as she settled down beside him on the now not so cold bench. She shivered ever so slightly and all he wanted to do was put his arms around her, but he abstained from doing so.

"So, what brings you here." She asked playfully.

"Oh nothing much." He said playing along. "Just couldn't write a song, you know nothing new." She laughed, a sound that made his heart squeeze with joy. He smiled, then noticing what he was doing, stopped abruptly. Nick wasn't a smiler, he really only smiled around his brothers or someone he had a crush on. Oh no, he didn't have a crush on Macy did he? Nick shook the thoughts from his head and returned to the conversation.

"So do you need some help?" Macy offered even though she wasn't sure if she would be much help.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Nick replied.

"Okay." She looked around feeling helpless, "What exactly do I do?"

Nick laughed a sound that made her breath catch in her throat. She loved to hear him laugh it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside like a wool blanket, this was a feeling she only got when she liked someone. The realization of what she had just thought made her heart quicken, did she have feelings for Nick?

"Nick looked into her deep brown eyes and spoke. "You inspire me." With those few words she felt her heart melt.

They simply sat, staring into each others eyes, grins lighting up there faces.

Maybe they did have feelings for each other.

The third time he met her in the middle

He raced through the halls of Horris Mantis Academy. Guitar in hand he ran, narrowly avoiding many collisions, while searching for a familiar face. At last he saw her. Nick skidded to a halt in front of the outside inside room **(A/N I don't know what it's called). **Hurriedly fixing his shirt and running a hand through his curls before he walked causally into the room.

Her head looked up from her book as he entered the room. "Hey Nick." She said her voice like everything else about her was bubbly.

"I got it." He said breathless from running all that way.

"Got what?" Macy questioned him.

"The song!" He exclaimed coming to sit on the bench next to her, "I finally finished it."

"That's great Nick!" She congratulated him, giving him a hug that neither of them wanted to escape from.

"Do you want me to play it for you?" Asked Nick, suddenly feeling shy. How would Macy take the song? Would it ruin everything between them? As Nick was contemplating this Macy spoke up.

"Really!" She squeaked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. Nick nodded, it was now or never.

He slowly brought his guitar to the front of his body, cleared his throat looked into her eyes, and began to sing to her and only her.

We could light up  
The sky tonight  
If I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind  
It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
It'll be all right  
Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
It'll be all right  
Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And you're right here with me

It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right  
It'll be all right  
Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

So won't you fly  
So won't you fly  
So won't you fly with me. If time was still  
The sun would never never find us 

He had finished the song, but neither of them had moved. They simply sat there looking at each other.

"Wow." Macy finally uttered in a small voice, "That was, beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." the words slipped from Nicks mouth before he could stop them, he looked down in embarrassment. Smooth Nick, he thought to himself. Before he could mentally slap himself, an angelic voice whispered.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Nick slowly raised his eyes so they looked into her's. He took a deep breath then said, "yes, I do Macy. I think you're wonderful, smart, beautiful, funny, and I really like you." He hesitantly leaned toward her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Macy was taken aback, had Nick just said he liked her? Had he actually just kissed her? "Well I think you are smart, talented, sweet, generous and handsome, and I really like you too." Macy told Nick before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she noticed Nick was smiling and could help but smile too. This time they both leaned in and met in the middle once again to share another, perfect moment.

The new couple didn't even notice as all the onlookers surrounding them cheered and aaahed. They also didn't notice Kevin and Joe. Stella smiling with happiness at two of her best friends, Kevin jumping up and down while squealing like a girl, and Joe snapping a quick picture, you never know when it come in handy. And Nick and Macy simply sitting there, smiling.

Maybe sometimes, meeting in the middle isn't such a bad thing.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, however, if you want to criticize, please don't be mean about it. Thank you.**

**~Cayology**


End file.
